


Camelot

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin and Will are assigned to do the Birds of Prey show at Camelot Renaissance Faire, neither of them are very happy about it.  And then Will gets to dress as a pirate and discovers steak-on-a-stick.  Merlin just meets Arthur (and maybe does some magic, too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [merlin_muses](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_muses) on LJ.
> 
> Except for the tarot shop, all shop names are taken directly from my local Ren Fest and are not mine. Also, [The Tortuga Twins](http://tortugatwins.com/index.htm), [Ded Bob](http://dedbob.com/main.htm), [Hack and Slash](http://www.spencerhumm.com/Hack_and_Slash/About.html), [Tartanic](http://tartanic.net/), and [the dragon](http://www.glassblowingshop.com/uploads/glassware/DES24ess/photo/DES24ess.jpg) that Arthur buys for Merlin are all real.

Merlin stands in the middle of the field, carefully watching the flight of a small peregrine falcon. Lucy has been at Albion Bird Rehabilitation and Education Center for a month now, and is finally beginning to venture further than a hundred meters away. It's been a struggle just to get her to fly at all, and Merlin scowls as he thinks about the tiny, dark cage she'd been forced to stay in since hatching. When she had been rescued there had been doubt that she would ever fly, but Merlin had refused to give up, working with her every day until he had taught her how to spread her wings and soar.

She'll never be able to live in the wild, however, and it's with a mixture of pride and sadness that Merlin lets out a shrill whistle to call her back. Turning and diving beautifully through the air, Lucy flies back to him and lands gracefully on the thick leather glove covering his hand and forearm.

"Hey there," Merlin says affectionately, gently stroking one finger over the soft feathers on her head. "You're getting a lot better at this flying business."

Lucy answers with a low, hoarse cry—another result of the abuse—and ruffles her feathers slightly, making him chuckle. He checks the wristwatch he wears on his uncovered arm and winces at the time, immediately turning and heading back for the main area of the center. Will is probably ready to go; he'd mentioned something that morning about having dinner plans with Freya. Unsurprisingly, when Merlin reaches the edge of the field Will is waiting for him, arms draped casually over the top of the wooden fence.

"She's getting better," Will says, nodding at Lucy, and Merlin beams.

"Yeah, she is," he agrees. "Ready to go, then?"

Will grimaces. "I _would_ be, but Gaius caught me on my way over here and said he needed to speak to us both before we leave."

"Did he say about what?" Merlin asks, moving toward the opening in the fence. Lucy shifts her gaze between them.

Will snorts and falls into step beside Merlin as they head for the aviary that's now Lucy's home. "Of course he didn't. You know he won't tell me anything when it's something you have to know too."

"He does the same thing to me," Merlin points out with amusement. "No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"Ha bloody ha," Will says dryly, glaring half-heartedly when Merlin flashes him a cheeky grin.

They leave Lucy in the aviary and head for Gaius's office at the back of the center. When they arrive he's sitting behind his cluttered desk, glasses in place as he reads over a stack of papers, and he glances up as Will closes the door behind them.

"Ah, there you are. Sit down, I have something to tell you."

"Tell us?" Merlin repeats warily, flopping down into one of the chairs in front of Gaius's desk.

Will scowls as he takes the other chair. "We're not fired or anything stupid like that, are we?"

"Should you be?" Gaius asks mildly, raising one eyebrow.

"No," Will says, indignation clear in his voice. "Of course not."

"So what's going on?" Merlin interrupts quickly, kicking Will's foot in warning and earning a childish grimace in return.

Gaius lets out a short, amused laugh. "Nothing all that Earth-shattering. I just wanted to inform you that the two of you will be handling this year's Birds of Prey show at Camelot."

Merlin blinks, and then stares at Gaius in disbelief.

"Camelot?" Will repeats, sounding as horrified as Merlin suddenly feels. "That hokey fair where everybody pretends it's the middle ages again? You can't possibly be serious!"

"I'm quite serious," Gaius says. "You two are the only ones qualified enough to do it this year. Everybody else is still too new and untrained."

"But," Merlin says blankly, sitting up straighter. "Gaius, there _has_ to be someone else—"

"There isn't," Gaius interrupts. "I knew you would ask, and I've checked and double checked."

Merlin swallows hard, stomach clenching. "But Lucy isn't ready for something like that yet. Too many people and loud noises. I can't—"

"Which is why she'll be staying here," Gaius says, voice softening as he gives Merlin a sympathetic look. "I know how attached you've gotten to her over the past month, but we have a long-standing contract with Camelot and it won't be possible to include her this year."

Merlin doesn't really know what to say to that, so he just clenches his jaw and looks away. The thought of leaving Lucy under someone else's care while he goes off to parade birds he _cares_ about in front of people who don't really give a fuck makes him sick to his stomach.

"Merlin—" Gaius starts with a sigh.

"Are we going to have to wear costumes and shit?" Will suddenly asks, and Merlin has never been more grateful for his best friend.

"Yes," Gaius answers, sounding exasperated. "Period wear is required."

Will curses under his breath and Gaius just rolls his eyes, reaching for two manila folders on his desk. "These have all the information available—the dates that Camelot will be open, what time you'll have to be there every morning, where the show will be set up, where to go with the birds, and anything else you need to know. The fair is on the weekends only, so you'll still be working here during the week."

Merlin lets out a breath, relief flooding him. "You couldn't have said that earlier?"

"I didn't get the chance," Gaius says dryly, glancing at Will. He hands the folders over. "Make sure you read these carefully."

Merlin and Will each take one of the folders and leave the office, silent as they walk towards Will's car.

"It won't be a bad thing, you know," Will says carefully as Merlin slides into the passenger seat. "Letting someone else work with Lucy on the weekends."

Merlin scowls, glaring down at his folder. "I know," he says reluctantly. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Will is silent for a moment and then snorts, turning the key and starting the engine. "You are so overdramatic."

"And you're a shit driver," Merlin shoots back, grabbing desperately for his seatbelt as Will shifts the car into reverse and presses hard on the gas pedal. "Fucking Christ, Will!"

"I'm not a shit driver," Will says casually, shrugging as he hits the brakes and switches to drive. "I'm just trying to convince you that it would be better all around if you would start magicking us to and from Albion."

Merlin glares hard at Will. "I told you—"

"Yeah, yeah," Will says dismissively, barreling down the main drive. "Whatever. It's just that—you could be ruling the fucking world, you know? But instead you don't do anything except clean bird shit."

"I don't want to rule the world," Merlin says, rolling his eyes. "And I _like_ cleaning bird shit."

Will laughs. "No you don't, you fucking liar. That's why you use your magic to do it."

"I hate you," Merlin mutters, because Will's right and he knows it. "See if I ever do your share of the cleaning again."

"Whoa, now," Will says hurriedly. "No need to be like that, yeah? I'm just trying to get you to meet your potential. Or some shit like that."

Merlin sighs. "Will, if you don't slow down I'm going to start magicking _myself_ to work and leave you to take the car all alone."

Will scowls and eases his foot off the gas.

When they reach Merlin's flat neither of them are surprised to find Freya already there, curled up on one end of the sofa with a book; she and Will have long had their own key to Merlin's home. She glances up when the door opens, smiling as Will immediately collapses onto the seat next to her, falling over and burying his face against her thigh with a tired noise. Merlin rolls his eyes and shuts the door, tossing his keys and the folder onto the coffee table.

"Dinner here, then?"

"I've already ordered from that Indian place down the street," Freya says, carding her fingers through Will's hair. "Hard day?"

"Not so much," Merlin answers, taking the armchair. "Just some news neither of us are all that excited by."

Will mumbles something unintelligible, and Freya laughs as she tugs lightly at his hair. "You know I can't understand you when you do that."

"He's probably cursing the fact that we've been assigned to do the Birds of Prey show at Camelot this year," Merlin says wearily.

Will turns his head so that he's resting his cheek against Freya's leg. "It's complete bollocks. We're going to have to _wear costumes_."

Freya grins widely. "What if I was going to be working there too?"

Merlin's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and Will wriggles around until he's on his back, staring up at Freya.

"No shit?" Will asks.

"No shit," Freya repeats, flicking him on the nose. "My supervisor at the sanctuary told me today that I'll be in charge of the Big Cats show this year."

"That," Will says, "is the most brilliant thing I've heard all day."

"Good," Merlin says, not bothering to hold back his grin. "Now I won't have to put up with Will's whining about missing you every weekend."

"You're a horrible friend," Will says flatly. "You're just jealous 'cause you don't have anybody to miss."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Keep thinking that."

There's a knock on the door and Merlin pushes out of his chair, stomach growling at the thought of dinner. As he passes the sofa he picks up one of the pillows and tosses it at Will's head, feeling his eyes burn for a brief second as he magicks it to beat Will for him. He ignores the cries of protest as he takes the curry and pays the confused looking delivery boy, making sure the door doesn't open far enough for him to see the pillow. He smiles vaguely at the boy and shuts the door in his face.

"Merlin!" Will yells angrily, trying and failing to fend off the attack. "Make this damned thing stop!"

"Curry?" Merlin asks Freya as he sets the paper bag full of food on the coffee table.

"Yes, please," Freya answers, pushing Will away as he struggles and taking the container Merlin hands her.

"Oh, goddamn it—"

"I'll stop it if you admit I'm the best friend you've ever had," Merlin says carelessly, setting the rest of the food out.

Will growls and bats at the pillow, succeeding only in increasing its attack. "You're the worst friend _ever_ , and I hope you stay lonely for the rest of your bloody life!"

Merlin waves his hand at the pillow and it falls to the floor. "I hate you, too," he says, and takes a bite of his own curry.

"Cheers, mate," Will says, and grabs one of the containers.

"So what do you want to go as? To Camelot, I mean," Freya asks around a mouthful of food.

Merlin and Will both grimace.

"Something brilliant," Will says. "If we have to play dress up we can at least try to make it something that isn't completely shit." He flashes Freya a wicked grin. "You could be a barwench and wear one of those corset things that pushes your boobs together and up—"

"Jesus Christ, Will," Merlin interrupts, wincing at the mental image. "Is it really necessary to say things like that in front of me?"

Will snorts. "You just beat me up with a magicked pillow. Fair play is fair play."

Freya rolls her eyes. "I was thinking something like pirates," she says mildly.

Will makes an appreciative noise and gestures at her. "Yes! Pirates are fucking badass. You're amazing, do you know that?"

"So I've been told," Freya says, lips quirking in amusement. "What about you, Merlin? Care to be a swashbuckler as well?"

"Not really," Merlin says honestly, shrugging. "I'll find something; we've got two weeks until the first weekend, after all."

"If you say so," Will says doubtfully.

Merlin throws a plastic fork at him and then gets up to get them all a beer.

*

"What the hell are you wearing?" Will, dressed in full pirate regalia, asks the moment Merlin opens his door.

Merlin blinks and looks down at himself, the light from the corridor outside his flat illuminating his outfit. He's wearing brown trousers and a brown jacket, a bright blue tunic with a belt around the waist, and an even brighter red neckerchief tied around his neck. His boots are a pair of Vivienne Westwood's that he'd indulged in ages ago and never had a chance to actually wear.

He looks back up at Will in confusion. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Will raises his eyebrows. "Nothing," he says blithely, and Merlin narrows his eyes at him. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Merlin says, continuing to eye Will suspiciously. "Just let me get my wallet and keys."

He grabs both items from the coffee table and follows Will out, locking the door behind him. Will is obviously trying not to say anything else, and Merlin sighs inwardly at the ribbing he knows is coming. Sure enough, as soon as they get into Will's car he turns to Merlin.

"Are you seriously desperate enough to advertise yourself at a _renaissance fair_?"

Merlin glares. "I'm not desperate, and I'm not 'advertising myself'. There is nothing wrong with this outfit."

"You—" Will chokes back a laugh. "Merlin, you're wearing a _neckerchief_ and _designer boots_. If that doesn't scream 'gay and willing' I don't know what does."

"You are a complete arse," Merlin says flatly. "Also, you're stereotyping."

"They're stereotypes for a reason," Will argues back predictably. "But whatever. We've got birds to pick up."

He starts the engine and pulls off before Merlin can decide whether or not he wants to call a taxi instead.

When they reach Albion, Gaius is waiting for them. The three of them had prepared the birds they're taking the day before, so all that's left to do is load them into the travel vehicle. Merlin leaves Will and Gaius to order around the weekend workers and enters the aviary where Lucy is kept. He slides on his leather glove and whistles shrilly, eyes roaming the area carefully. It doesn't take long before she appears, letting out a hoarse screech as she soars through the air and lands on Merlin's arm.

"Hello, love," Merlin says quietly, stroking her feathers. "Somebody else is going to be working with you today and tomorrow."

Lucy clicks her beak and gives him a reproachful look.

"I know, I know," Merlin says ruefully. "But I don't have a choice. You'll be alright, I'm sure."

It doesn't surprise him when Lucy ruffles her feathers, shifting restlessly on his arm. Her gaze goes a bit wild and scared, and Merlin sighs softly before whispering a calming spell, making it powerful enough to last until Monday. Despite being able to communicate with them, he doesn't like using magic on the birds; unfortunately he knows that sometimes there's no other choice. If Lucy can't stay calm enough to work with somebody new she could easily regress back to the state she was in when she first arrived at Albion.

"Oi."

Merlin glances over his shoulder to see Will, standing with his arms crossed over his billowy tunic.

"Time to go?"

"Yeah," Will says. "All ten birds are loaded up and ready."

"Alright, Luce," Merlin says, turning back to her. "I'll see you in a few days."

Lucy lets out another screech and flies away.

*

"Hey! You're blocking my way!"

Merlin winces at the loud voice and turns from where he's fiddling with a broken latch on one of the bird cages. There's a blond man standing nearby, hands settled angrily on his hips as he glares at Merlin.

"Keep your voice down," Merlin snaps. "You're going to scare the birds."

The man scowls deeply and glances briefly at the numerous birds visible through the open door of the trailer before turning his gaze back to Merlin. "You need to move."

Merlin raises his eyebrows. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of busy with something important."

"Well," the man says, pulling a sarcastic face, "if you're only _sort of_ busy then you won't mind moving, will you?"

"Actually," Merlin says tightly, "I _do_ mind. So I guess you'll just have to wait your turn." He gives his attention to the latch again, determined to ignore the rude man.

No matter how fit he is.

"Excuse me?" the man splutters indignantly. "Seriously, you need to move. I've got to get the costumes and props for the joust inside, and I'm already behind schedule."

Merlin continues to ignore him, letting out a quiet, "Ha!" when the latch finally slips into place.

"Hey," the man says again, and then suddenly much closer and much louder, " _Hey_! I'm talking to you!"

The red-tailed hawk inside the cage Merlin is working on squawks loudly, startled, and immediately starts trying to fight his way out.

" _Fuck_ ," Merlin exclaims, snatching his hand back as the hawk snaps at his fingers. He immediately grabs one of the blankets and tosses it over the cage, making shushing noises that are much softer and gentler than he feels at the moment. After a few long moments the hawk's screeches calm enough for Merlin to take a deep breath and turn to the man. "Go away, before you scare any more of my birds."

The man gapes at him. "I didn't mean—"

"Exactly," Merlin snaps, furious. "You don't know how to act around them, so you need to take your entitled arse somewhere else and bloody well wait until I'm finished."

He feels his magic spark just beneath the surface, so he turns and stalks away before he accidentally-on-purpose changes the still-gaping man into a toad. Taking a deep breath, Merlin spots Will coming toward him from one of the employee entrances to the fair.

"Merlin!" Will calls as he approaches, eyes wide. "Merlin, they've got _steak on a stick_ , and these bloody huge turkey legs, and something called Death by Chocolate that Freya wants to try—" He breaks off, taking in Merlin's angry expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Merlin mutters. "Just some idiot who scared Socrates." He glances over his shoulder but doesn't see the man anywhere. "Doesn't matter, he's gone now. I think he's one of the knights or something."

Will frowns. "Did you magic him another arsehole?"

Merlin shakes his head in amazement. "Honestly, I wonder why you're my friend sometimes."

"Same here," Will says easily, and then claps his hands together. "Alright, come on then. Let's get these guys into their new, temporary home."

Merlin rolls his eyes and follows Will back around to the open end of the trailer, determined not to let the encounter with the blond man affect him any further.

*

The day is spent doing the scheduled shows, and he and Will have worked together long enough for it to go fairly smoothly. He spends most of his time in between shows making sure the birds are okay. They're a bit more restless than usual in the new environment, but several of them have been part of the Camelot Birds of Prey show quite a few times, and adjust easily. He doesn't get to see much of the fair, but he and Will do make time to meet Freya for lunch at a tea shop.

"The Peacock Tea Room," Will reads from the sign on the building, raising an eyebrow as he turns to Merlin. "Perfect for you, then, isn't it?"

Merlin studies Will carefully for a moment before turning away, aiming his gaze toward the ground for a split second as his eyes burn. When he looks back up at Will, he's unsurprised to find his best friend has gone pale.

"Something wrong?" Merlin asks innocently.

"Okay," Will croaks out. "I'll stop."

"Stop what?" Freya asks as she appears next to them. She narrows her eyes at Will. "Never mind. I'm sure I don't want to know. Merlin, you didn't do any permanent damage, did you?"

"Of course not," Merlin says, shrugging. "It should wear off in about twenty-four hours."

Will squawks indignantly.

"Alright, then," Freya says. "Come on, children. I'm hungry."

Will doesn't speak to him for the rest of the day.

*

"Can anybody tell me what kind of bird this is?" Merlin asks, holding his arm aloft as he gazes around the crowd of wide-eyed children and their parents.

"A Hedwig!" a little boy in front calls.

"It's an _owl_ , stupid," the little girl next to him says.

"You're both right, actually," Merlin says quickly. "This is a Snowy Owl, which is indeed the type of owl that Harry Potter has. However, this particular owl, unlike Hedwig, is male. You can tell because nearly all of his feathers are solid white—females and young have more black bars to distinguish them. The wingspan of a Snowy Owl is usually around one-hundred thirty-seven centimeters to one-hundred sixty-four centimeters, and they're actually more active during the day than the night."

He gives a few more facts on the owl before handing him off to Will and retrieving a small falcon from one of the stands.

"Now, this," Merlin starts, "is one of my favorites. I have something in common with him—does anyone remember what my name is? I told you at the beginning of the show."

"Merlin!" several of the children call out.

"That's right," Merlin says, grinning. "And this bird right here is called a Merlin falcon. This particular breed is usually sixty to eighty centimeters in length, and their wingspans are anywhere from fifty-three to sixty-nine centimeters. Female Merlins outweigh male Merlins, on average being about two-hundred thirty grams while males average out at only one-hundred sixty-five."

Both the parents and the children listen carefully as he continues to tell them about the birds, and gasps and murmurs spread quickly when he lets a few of them fly over their heads. Merlin has to admit that it's more fun than he thought it would be, and is relieved that people actually seem interested instead of bored.

When the show is over he helps Will take the birds back to the area they're being kept in before heading back out front to get ready for the next show.

"Is your name really Merlin?"

Merlin glances up from resetting a roosting pole in surprise, and then scowls when he sees the man from yesterday morning. "Yes," he says flatly. "Are you always such an arse?"

To his complete astonishment the man winces, cheeks coloring slightly. "No, actually. Which is why I'm here." He pauses briefly, eyes flicking over Merlin's face. "I'd like to…apologize. I'm always stressed to the maximum on opening day, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I honestly didn't mean to frighten your bird, or make you angry." Another pause. "And I didn't mean anything by that question about your name. I was just curious."

Merlin hesitates, and when he allows his eyes to travel over the man he can see how tense his shoulders are under the blue tunic and brown leather waistcoat that he's wearing.

"Alright," Merlin says, letting doubt seep into his voice. "I'll accept your apology—on two conditions."

The man eyes him warily. "Which are?"

Merlin's lips quirk. "Tell me your name and then buy me lunch."

The man looks surprised for a second before tilting his head back and laughing. "I'm Arthur," he says, smile wide and showing off slightly crooked teeth. "And the Dragon's Breath Pub in Ye Olde Towne sells the best meat pie and ale in the entire kingdom."

"Sounds perfect," Merlin says, grinning. He turns toward the door leading to the area behind the stage. "Oi, Will!"

After a few seconds Will pokes his head out. "What?"

"I'm going to lunch," Merlin says, gesturing in Arthur's direction. "Tell Freya she needs to take you somewhere with actual food today, so I don't have to put up with your stomach growling for the next several hours."

"Git," Will says automatically, eyeing Arthur. "Who's that?"

Merlin makes a thoughtful noise and quickly decides that it would be best not to tell Will that Arthur is the same guy from yesterday morning. "His name's Arthur," he says instead. "Also, you're rude."

Will's eyebrows shoot up. "Right," he says slowly. "Don't do anything stupid."

"How lovely, that you care so much," Merlin deadpans, and Arthur makes a choked noise of laughter. "See you later, Will."

Will shrugs and ducks back through the door.

"Sorry," Merlin says to Arthur. "Will's always been a bit off in the head."

"I heard that!" Will calls from the back, and Merlin rolls his eyes.

"How long have you known him?" Arthur asks as they start to walk in the direction of the Olde Towne.

"My whole life," Merlin answers. "We're more like brothers than best friends. And we've both known Freya since we were fourteen. She and Will have been dating for so long I sometimes forget they aren't married."

"Ah," Arthur says, and Merlin has to bite back a smile at the hint of relief in his voice. "So, um. I haven't seen you at Camelot before. Albion usually sends someone else, don't they?"

Merlin nods. "The Johnsons, yeah. They moved about six months ago, and when they did it apparently made me and Will the only ones at Albion qualified enough to do the bird show. How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was sixteen," Arthur answers. "My very first year here I did nothing but muck out the stables. I worked my way up to jouster in about five years, and I've been one ever since. It's the best fun I have all year."

Merlin grins. "You must lead a pretty sad life, then."

"Oi," Arthur protests indignantly. "I'll have you know that being my father's CEO for his company is, you know. Incredible. Or something."

"Or something," Merlin agrees, and Arthur laughs.

The Dragon's Breath Pub is a small building with a roof but no walls, and steps leading up to the wooden floor of the main area. It's filled with people both in and out of costume, and Merlin finds it difficult to discern who works for the fair and who's just a patron. They order their lunch at the bar in front, and then Arthur leads him toward a table in the back, waving to a few people in medieval garb along the way.

"Have you met anybody else that works here yet?" Arthur asks as they take their seats.

Merlin shakes his head, using a very anachronistic plastic fork to break open his meat pie. "Not really. Yesterday was filled with making sure the birds would be alright, so there wasn't much time for mingling. This morning's been about the same."

"Well, you've got to know who you're working with," Arthur says, glancing around. "Let's see. Ah, over there. The belly dancer with the reddish blonde hair and the henna tattoos?"

Merlin glances at where Arthur's pointing. "Yeah?"

"That's Sophia," Arthur says. "And the blonde faery glaring at her is Vivian. They pretend to hate each other but everyone knows they'll end up going home together by the end of the season." Arthur grins at him. "You should join the pool, place your bets on when it'll happen."

Merlin raises his eyebrows. "Do they know about the pool, or is some sort of secret?"

"Good Lord, no," Arthur laughs. "They've each got their own bets placed. It's great fun to watch them try to sabotage each other. Oh, there in the corner. That's Morgause and Cenred. They're—" He waves vaguely. "Something. I'm not quite sure how to define them. Anyway, they run the armoury and leather shop." He sends Merlin a significant look. "They're a bit odd."

"We're all a bit odd," Merlin says in mocking seriousness, and Arthur snorts in amusement.

"Right," Arthur says. "Okay, um…that dark haired woman in the opposite corner—that's Nimueh. She runs the witchy shop up on the top of the hill in the Queen's Garden area." He winces. "I think all the fumes from her 'potions' have gone to her head. She likes to talk about life and death and how the balance has to remain, or something like that. I've never paid her enough attention to even begin to understand."

Merlin glances over at Nimueh, a shiver rolling down his spine when she catches his eye and smiles slowly. She stands and walks toward the exit, dropping her empty food containers in the bin by the stairs.

"Right," Merlin murmurs in agreement, watching her go. "Staying away from that one."

"Gwen!" Arthur suddenly calls. Merlin looks over to see a woman about their age start walking toward them; she's wearing dark brown breeches and a white tunic, and a large leather belt with a sword strapped to it hangs low around her waist. "Gwen and her father are professional blacksmiths, and run the sword shop together," Arthur continues in explanation. "She's been a good friend for years, and is dating one of the other jousters, Lance."

"Hello, Arthur," Gwen says when she reaches them, smiling. "I'm not surprised to find you here. So who's this, then?"

"I'm Merlin," Merlin says, holding his hand out for Gwen to shake. "I'm doing the Birds of Prey show this year."

"Oh, how lovely," Gwen says. "I always love to watch the bird show. So fascinating."

"I was just telling Merlin all about the others fair workers," Arthur says. "Thought he should be prepared."

Gwen pulls a face and glances around before leaning closer. "If I were you, I'd avoid Edwin and Cedric. They're both a bit, erm. Scary."

Merlin's eyebrows shoot up. "Scary?"

"Edwin has some sort of weird remedy shop specializing in beetle cures, or something," Arthur explains. "And Cedric—well. Cedric likes to wear this huge black feathered thing, and runs a jewelry shop full of fake, overpriced stones. He'll manipulate you into buying something before you know what's happening."

"Also," Gwen adds, "don't buy anything from Lady Catrina's shop. Her perfumes are—"

"Disgusting?" Arthur supplies when she pauses.

Gwen looks like she wants to protest, but instead says, "Quite." She smiles and raises the container of food in her hands. "Anyway, I must be going. I'm bringing Dad his lunch. Merlin, make sure you get Arthur here to bring you by The Pirate Ship so you can pick you out a sword." She pauses. "Or a dagger, if you prefer."

Arthur laughs and Merlin thinks he should probably feel more insulted than he does.

"Right," he says wryly. "I'll do that."

"Sorry," Gwen says, biting her lip. She glances down at the watch around her wrist. "Oh, I really do have to go. Arthur, tell Morgana I said hello next time you see her. It was very nice to meet you, Merlin."

"Likewise," Merlin says, and Gwen flashes him a smile before ducking through the crowd and out the door. "So who's Morgana?" he asks Arthur.

"My sister," Arthur says. "She's…a bit hard to explain."

"Will I get to meet her or do we have to have some sort of weird faux-medieval courtship first?" Merlin asks cheekily.

Arthur lets out a loud, surprised burst of laughter. "Well," he says thoughtfully. "I think we should have the weird faux-medieval courtship first. Otherwise she might scare you off."

"Oh, I doubt that," Merlin says honestly, and Arthur grins widely.

*

Merlin is surprised at how much Arthur crosses his mind over the following week, and by the time Saturday arrives he feels like a ridiculous, giddy teenager. When he and Will pull into the employee parking area Merlin can't stop himself from scanning the grassy area for Arthur.

"Oh my god. You're in love with this bloke, aren't you?" Will asks, killing the engine.

Merlin immediately turns to him in horror. " _In love_? Jesus Christ, Will, I'm not that stupid. I barely know him. Wanting to fuck somebody's brains out is not the same thing as being _in love_."

Will looks unconvinced. "I can see you're already getting moony eyed over him. You only met him last Sunday, yeah? So that's not even a full day, and you already want to jump into bed with him."

"Will," Merlin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I like him—like, not love—and yes, I'm very attracted to him. And in case you don't remember, the very first time you saw Freya you told me you were going to marry her. Which you still haven't done, by the way."

"I was fourteen!" Will protests, flushing. "And I'm working on it. I have a plan, okay?"

"A plan," Merlin repeats flatly. "Right, well. Let me know when you decide to get your head out of your arse and do something about it." He makes to open the door but Will hits the lock button before he can.  
"Will, let me out."

"Are you going to sleep with him?" Will asks bluntly, and Merlin realizes that his best friend really is worried about him and not just taking the piss.

"I'm not going to say no if that's what he wants too," Merlin says honestly. "Arthur and I are both adults, not blushing virgins. If we start a sexual relationship and it turns into more—which I think it has the potential to—then great. If it doesn't, well. I'll be disappointed but not heartbroken." At least not right now, he amends in his head.

"Fine," Will mutters after a moment, hitting the unlock button. "But I still don't like it."

Merlin rolls his eyes and gets out, knowing he'll never tell Will how much he appreciates him. He'd never let Merlin live it down.

Will runs ahead to meet up with Freya before the day gets busy, and Merlin shakes his head in amusement before heading toward the area where they're keeping the birds. He and Will are allowed entrance during the week to care for them, but Merlin feels guilty that they don't have nearly as much room as they do at Albion. In retrospect, it really is a good thing that they didn't bring Lucy.

He's not expecting it when he passes by a piece of tall, wooden fence and a hand suddenly shoots out and grabs his jacket, pulling him behind it. A completely undignified sound escapes him as he's pushed against the fence, and he barely has time to register that, _Oh, it's just Arthur_ before there's a mouth pressed to his. A wave of shock and heat crashes through him and Merlin arches into the kiss, hands scrabbling helplessly at the wood of the fence. Arthur flicks his tongue against Merlin's lips and then licks inside his mouth, all hot insistence, and Merlin whines as his hands come up to clench in the red fabric of Arthur's tunic.

"Jesus, fuck," Merlin gasps when Arthur pulls away to drag his lips along Merlin's jaw.

A hot puff of air brushes across his cheek as Arthur laughs softly. "Been wanting to do that all week," he murmurs, placing a kiss to the soft skin below Merlin's ear. "Could barely concentrate on anything."

Merlin doesn't get a chance to answer before Arthur kisses him again, deep and wet and full of promises. He moans, tightening his grip on Arthur's shirt and dragging him closer so that he's being pressed into the fence, one of Arthur's legs between his.

"Christ," Arthur breathes as he pulls away, nipping sharply at Merlin's bottom lip. "Have lunch again with me later?"

"Count on it," Merlin agrees breathlessly, head spinning.

Arthur smiles and presses another quick, hard kiss to Merlin's mouth before turning and disappearing around the side of the fence.

It takes several long moments for Merlin to catch his breath, tugging his tunic down further to make sure his half-hard cock is covered. His heart is pounding against his ribcage, and he can't remember the last time he was so turned on from a few kisses. Bringing one hand up, Merlin rubs his thumb lightly over his bottom lip, feeling dazed. If that's what kissing Arthur is like, then he can't wait to get him into bed.

*

The next several weekends continue in a similar way. They spend their breaks walking through the fair, visiting all the shops and watching the other shows, and whenever they get the chance they find a hidden spot and snog like mad. Arthur tries to teach Merlin how to use a bow and arrow at the Archery, but the tenth time Merlin's arrow hits the roof of their booth instead of the target they give it up as a bad job. They dare each other to eat as many turkey legs as they can and then ride the spinning maypole, and at The Glassblowing Shop Arthur buys him a dragon that Merlin names Kilgharrah. Merlin doesn't quite understand why The Tortuga Twins are called _twins_ when there's three of them, but when he laughs so hard his side aches for the rest of the day he decides it really doesn't matter. The Ded Bob Sho and Hack and Slash are equally hilarious, and he has a hard time choosing which one he likes best. He learns that Tartanic is Arthur's favorite new show this season, and when he sees the men in kilts performing on stage it's obvious why (and it's not just for their fantastic legs).

Will doesn't say another word about Arthur, but Freya teases him mercilessly. "Merlin's got a boyfriend," she sing-songs late one Saturday night when the three of them have had too much to drink, and Merlin flushes and stumbles over his words as he tries to explain that _no_ , they're not boyfriends, not yet, they just snog all over the place like randy teenagers and there will probably be sex sometime in the near future but they haven't actually gone on a date or even talked about it yet. Freya just looks doubtful and amused, and Merlin scowls and takes another shot of whiskey.

When Arthur realises that Merlin is slightly hungover the next day he laughs and laughs, and then gives Merlin a packet of paracetamol and a bottle of water.

"Are you sure it's safe to work with such dangerous birds when you got drunk the night before?" he asks, eyeing Merlin with a mixture of amusement and concern.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Merlin says, and his grateful smile falters when he realizes that he's been seriously considering telling Arthur that he's just going to magic the headache away. "Don't worry," he says instead. "The birds are well trained, and I honestly don't feel that bad."

"If you say so," Arthur says, and kisses him deep and quick before jogging off to get ready for his time in the arena.

It doesn't pass Merlin's notice that Arthur comes to watch as many of the Birds of Prey shows that day as his schedule allows.

During the week Merlin and Will are still working at Albion, and it's the Friday before the next-to-last weekend of the fair that Arthur shows up at the center. It's late, and they've already settled in all of the birds except Lucy, and done the end-of-day cleaning and maintenance before locking everything down. Merlin has had Lucy out in the field for most of the afternoon, trying to make up in advance for the weekend of separation, and as he approaches the fence at the edge of the field he sees a blond man waiting. It takes him a second to realize that it's Arthur in street clothes, and when he finally recognizes him his heart picks up speed.

"Come on, Lucy," Merlin says quietly. "I want you to meet someone."

Arthur looks up as Merlin gets closer, and the small, hopeful smile that appears on his face sends warmth blooming through Merlin's stomach.

"Hi," Merlin says a bit breathlessly. "What brings you to Albion?"

"Oh, I don't know," Arthur says, sliding his hands into his pockets and putting on an air of casualness. "I thought it'd be interesting to see some of the birds in their permanent home." He catches Merlin's eye. "Also, I was hoping you might agree to go out to dinner with me tonight."

Merlin makes a thoughtful noise. "Well, it's a bit last minute. Are you wanting to take me out for more of my delightful company or are you hoping to get me into bed?"

"Both," Arthur immediately says, and Merlin grins widely.

"In that case, absolutely yes."

Arthur returns the grin with a relieved one of his own. "Brilliant. So, um. What's this one named?" He nods toward Lucy as they start walking toward the back of the center.

"Arthur, meet Lucy," Merlin says, reaching up to stroke down her back. "She's been at Albion for about two months now. We rescued her from a couple of bastards who thought it was ok to keep her in a small, dark cage as a pet."

"That's awful," Arthur says, brows drawing together. "Does that happen often?"

Merlin frowns. "Unfortunately, yes. Some people just don't realize that birds like Lucy aren't pets, and that they need and deserve certain conditions and treatment. Not all of the birds at Albion are abuse survivors, though. Far too many of them were born in captivity, and others were injured in the wild and brought here for rehabilitation. Some we're able to fix up and re-release, but others are permanently damaged and have to remain."

"You really love working with them, don't you?" Arthur asks, something curious in his eyes as he looks at Merlin. "It's not just your job."

"No, it's not," Merlin agrees, smiling at Lucy as she shifts on the leather glove covering his arm. "They're part of me, and I can't imagine a life without them."

Arthur walks with Merlin as he returns Lucy to her aviary and heads for the main building. He finds Will waiting in the employee lounge, sprawled across a sofa with his eyes closed, and Merlin kicks him in the foot to get his attention. Will opens his eyes and glares up at Merlin, and then his gaze flicks to Arthur and he sits up, scowling.

"What's he doing here?"

Merlin rolls his eyes. " _He_ is my ride for tonight, and quite probably in the morning as well, which means you can go ahead and go home."

"But—"

"You can have surprise-I'm-home-early sex with Freya," Merlin interrupts, trying not to grimace at the words.

Will pauses. "Right. See you tomorrow."

Merlin snorts in amusement as Will grabs his jacket and hurries out without another word. "It's just too easy sometimes."

He jumps in surprises when he feels Arthur press against his back, breath hot in his ear.

"Can I really stay until morning?"

Merlin swallows, a shiver sliding down his spine. "I'd like for you to. If you want."

Arthur hums in response and bites down on the lobe of Merlin's ear, sucking it into his mouth and making Merlin groan.

"How do you feel about take away?"

*

They barely make it through the door of Merlin's flat before Arthur's got him pinned against the wall, tongue delving deep into his mouth. Merlin whines and pushes his hips against Arthur's; he's been hard since they left the center, and he can easily feel Arthur's cock through his jeans. He reaches for the fly but Arthur bats his hands away, pulling back enough for Merlin to see how dark his eyes have gone.

"I want to suck you," Arthur says, flicking his tongue over his bottom lip.

Merlin chokes, the image making his cock throb painfully. "I'm certainly not going to argue with that."

Arthur laughs and presses a quick kiss to Merlin's mouth before dropping to his knees, hands coming up to tug at the button on Merlin's work trousers. Swallowing hard, Merlin grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off, tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of his couch. His heart is pounding in his chest, and the intense look on Arthur's face as he slides Merlin's trousers and shorts down doesn't help slow it down.

When Merlin feels the first lick of Arthur's tongue on the tip he shudders, hands clenching into fists against the wall behind him. Arthur glances up at him knowingly and then parts his lips to suck the head into his mouth. It's hot and wet and completely fucking brilliant, and then it gets better as he slides his mouth down the length, all the way to the base.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Merlin breathes, head banging back against the wall. "Oh my god."

Arthur chuckles slightly and pulls back to lick around the head before diving back down. A loud groan is torn from Merlin's chest, and he looks down at where Arthur's lips are wrapped around his cock. He can't stop himself from watching as Arthur sucks him down again and again, and it's fast and messy and Merlin's breath keeps catching in his throat. When Arthur reaches for Merlin's hand and tugs it toward his head, Merlin decides he must have done something very, very right in his life. He drags his fingers through Arthur's soft hair and then tightens his grip, whimpering when Arthur makes a wrecked noise of approval. Trembling slightly, he brings his other hand down and cups Arthur's jaw, running his thumb along the place where his bottom lip is touching Merlin's cock. Merlin shudders and gives a small thrust, pushing his length further into Arthur's mouth, and Arthur glances up at him with dark, wicked eyes.

He tries not to thrust too deep as he fucks Arthur's mouth, but it's pretty much a lost cause. Arthur's making desperate, encouraging noises, fingers curled around the backs of Merlin's thighs and his lips red and swollen. It doesn't take long after that, and when Merlin comes his whole body jerks. Arthur swallows around him, drinking down the hot, sour fluid until there's nothing left and Merlin has to tug on his hair because it's starting to hurt. He pulls away and Merlin can see the way his cock is still straining against the material of his jeans.

"Bedroom," Merlin croaks out, and immediately toes off his socks and shoes so he can remove the rest of his clothing.

His legs are trembling as he leads the way to his room, and he can hear Arthur's harsh breathing behind him as he follows, dropping his own clothes on the floor as he takes them off. Merlin pulls out his bottle of lube and a condom from the top drawer of his nightstand and tosses them onto the bed before climbing onto the mattress.

"I'm not going to last long," Arthur says as he joins him, voice strained. His cock is hard and leaking, the vein on the underside clearly visible as he settles between Merlin's spread legs and reaches for the lubrication.

Merlin shakes his head and shifts to spread his legs wider. "Don't care. Just fuck me."

Arthur curses and quickly pours out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He doesn't bother warming it up before sliding two fingers knuckle deep into Merlin's hole. Merlin can't stop a soft noise from escaping as he feels himself stretch, and deliberately rocks down onto Arthur's fingers.

"Hurry it up," he demands, eager to have Arthur's cock filling him.

Arthur lets out a huff of laughter before adding a third finger and twisting his wrist, and Merlin nearly shouts when Arthur's fingers brush over his prostate. It's _too much_ , and Arthur seems to sense that as he pulls his fingers free and reaches for the condom. He opens it and quickly rolls it on, spreading more lube over his cock before leaning forward and pushing into Merlin's hole. They both groan, loud and broken, and it burns as Merlin is stretched wide open. He raises his legs and grips his knees as he spreads himself further, allowing Arthur to sink fully inside, and _fuck_ , he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of Arthur's cock filling him if it always feels this good.

Arthur braces himself on his hands above Merlin and starts fucking into him, thrusts long and hard and deep, and Merlin can do nothing but stare up at him and gasp for breath. The blue of Arthur's eyes is barely visible around his blown-wide pupils, and his hair is sticking to his forehead in sweaty clumps. It's the most beautiful thing Merlin's ever seen, and he realizes with a jolt that it's far too late to avoid getting his heart broken.

"Oh, fuck," he gasps just before Arthur leans down to kiss him, his mouth crushing Merlin's as his arms tremble. Merlin whines and moves to wrap his legs around Arthur's waist, pulling him deep, deeper, until Arthur chokes and curses and his hips stutter helplessly as he comes. He collapses on top of Merlin, breath hot in his ear, and Merlin swallows as he buries his hands in Arthur's hair and decides that he's not ever letting go.

*

Merlin wakes first the next morning, and takes a moment to let his eyes roam over Arthur's sleeping face before he presses a quick kiss to his temple and rolls out of bed. He's sore in all the right ways, and pulls on nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms before padding his way to the kitchen to start the coffee machine. They had never gotten around to ordering dinner the night before, so Merlin opens the refrigerator to get out some eggs and sausage for breakfast. He sets everything on the counter and turns to retrieve the pans from the cabinet—only to find them all in the sink, still unwashed from yesterday morning.

Merlin curses under his breath, and then sighs before holding out his hand toward the dirty dishes and whispering a cleaning spell. They're clean in an instant, and another wave of his hand sends all but the two pans he needs to the cabinets where they belong. He sets the frying pans on the range top and retrieves a bowl and whisk to mix the eggs, and has just cracked the last one into it when he feels a pair of arms slide around his bare waist. Startled, Merlin jumps and stiffens, and then relaxes back into Arthur's arms as he mouths kisses along Merlin's neck, his hard cock pressing against Merlin's arse.

"Morning," Arthur murmurs against Merlin's skin, his voice low and sleep-rough.

Merlin smiles and tilts his head to allow Arthur better access. "Morning," he says a bit breathlessly. "Want some breakfast?"

"In a bit," Arthur answers, reaching over to push the bowl of eggs to the side. He rocks his hips, sliding his hands into the waistband of Merlin's pajama bottoms and pushing them down, making them fall to the floor.

Merlin moans, his own cock hardening achingly fast as he feels the hot skin of Arthur's cock against him and realizes that he didn't bother getting dressed before coming to the kitchen.

"I don't exactly keep condoms and lube in here," Merlin points out.

Arthur chuckles and kicks Merlin's feet open as far as they can go with the pajama bottoms tangled around his feet. He brings his left hand up to reveal an unopened condom tucked into the palm, and his right hand is already sliding between Merlin's arse cheeks. When he easily pushes two fingers into Merlin's hole, Merlin realizes that oh, _oh_ , he must have slicked them in the bedroom.

"Christ, Arthur," Merlin moans, pushing back against the fingers inside him.

Arthur makes a strangled noise. "You're still loose," he breathes, pushing his fingers in deeper. "From last night. You're stretching so easily for me, so quick. Are you ready for my cock, Merlin?"

" _Yes_ ," Merlin chokes out, bracing himself against the counter top.

Arthur pulls his fingers free and places his hand on Merlin's back, between his shoulder blades, pushing him down flat against the counter.

"Don't move," he murmurs, and Merlin's cock twitches hard.

There's a brief pause as Arthur opens the condom and rolls it on, and then he's pushing his cock inside, past the ring of muscle and sliding in, in, _in_ until he's buried balls deep. Merlin gasps, cheek pressing against the cold counter top as he struggles not to push back.

"Hard, Arthur," Merlin chokes out. "Please, _please_ —"

"Yeah," Arthur agrees, voice tight. "Yeah, fuck."

His hands come up to grip Merlin's arse cheeks, holding them open, and he starts fucking hard into him. Merlin cries out, sliding forward so that he's balanced on just his toes and his hands are scrabbling helplessly at the countertop. Arthur's fingers are digging into Merlin's arse and there's going to be marks, and the thought makes Merlin's cock throb. The pace is relentless, Arthur driving into him deep, deeper with every thrust, stretching Merlin even wider open, and Merlin can't stop the whining, gasping noises that are torn from his throat as Arthur pounds him. His cock is aching, precome leaking from the tip and falling to the floor. Arthur is making soft grunting noises, cock thrusting over and over into Merlin's fucked open hole. He releases Merlin's arse with one hand and reaches up to grip Merlin's hair, pulling him back hard against him, going impossibly deep. Merlin shouts as his orgasm slams into him with no warning, cock twitching hard as he comes all over the counter. He hears Arthur make a choked noise, hips stuttering as his cock pulses inside of Merlin.

Arthur drapes himself across Merlin's back, mouthing wet, lazy kisses into the back of Merlin's neck. "Fucking brilliant," he breathes.

Merlin makes a noise of agreement, feeling completely and utterly wrecked. He winces slightly as Arthur pulls out of him, and his legs barely hold him up as he straightens and turns. Arthur kisses him, soft and satisfied, and Merlin hums happily as he wraps his arms around Arthur's neck.

"I think you're going to have to stay over a lot," he says against Arthur's lips, fingers playing with Arthur's hair.

Arthur chuckles. "I most definitely agree," he says, and then hesitates slightly before saying, "Do me a favor today."

"Oh, I see," Merlin teases. "Fuck my brains out and then ask for a favor when I don't possibly have enough willpower to say no."

Arthur flashes him a grin. "Something like that. No, seriously. I want you to stop by the tarot shop on one of your breaks today when I'm still busy with the joust."

"Why?" Merlin asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I just—" Arthur pauses, resting his forehead against Merlin's. "I'd just really appreciate it, that's all."

Merlin can't help but be confused by Arthur's request, but he hadn't been lying when he'd said he had no willpower at the moment. "Alright," he says with a shrug. "I'll go after the first show."

Arthur smiles. "Thank you."

Merlin flushes and pokes Arthur in the chest. "Move. I need to clean up and finish making us breakfast. You can have the shower first if you want; it's the first door past the bedroom."

Arthur kisses him before moving away, and Merlin doesn't even try to stop himself from watching as he walks out of the room.

*

The Two Sides Tarot Shop is located in the Royal Highlands section of the fair, and Merlin eyes the coin on the outside sign warily. Despite his magic he's never really been one to believe in seeing the future through a bunch of cards, but he had promised Arthur. Taking a deep breath and ignoring the knot in the base of his stomach, Merlin steps into the dim shop and glances around.

It's simple, being only a temporary place, with wooden floors and walls decorated sparsely. There's shelves and a few tables filled with tarot decks and other fortune telling items for sell, and a check-out counter is towards the back. In the far corner is a table with two chairs, a rich looking curtain pushed to one side obviously set up for private readings.

"Can I help you?"

Merlin jumps slightly and turns to see a woman staring at him. She's wearing a blood red dress with silver embroidery on the bodice, and a silver chain is wrapped around her waist and hanging low over one hip. Her hair is long and dark, falling over her shoulders, and her eyes seem to be a pale green even in the darkness of the shop.

"Erm. Hello," Merlin says, and then pauses. "I'm not entirely sure why I'm here, but, um. Arthur sent me?"

To his complete surprise the woman smiles widely. "Oh, you must be Merlin. I'm Morgana, Arthur's sister."

"Oh!" Relieved, and not entirely sure why, Merlin returns the smile. "Well, Arthur's insistence that I come here today makes a lot more sense now. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Morgana says, gaze knowing. "Would you let me give you a reading?"

"Ah," Merlin says uncomfortably, glancing toward the table in the corner. "I don't know, I've never really put much stock in tarot cards. No offence," he adds hurriedly.

Morgana laughs and places her hand on his elbow, pulling him toward the table. "Nonsense. You just have to have the right kind of touch."

Merlin is still doubtful but he lets Morgana push him down into one of the chairs before taking the other. She picks up the small cloth sack in the middle of the table and opens it, pulling out a worn deck of tarot cards and pushing them towards him.

"Shuffle and cut, three times each."

Merlin picks up the tarot deck, jerking in shock at the spark of magic that dances through his fingertips when he does. He glances up at Morgana but she only looks back at him mildly, nodding toward the cards. Frowning slightly, he quickly shuffles and cuts the deck three times before sliding the cards back towards Morgana.

The first card she turns over is the Magician.

"Interesting," Morgana says. "This is you. The Magician card represents infinite power, making something out of nothing. If there is anything in your life that you wish would be, it is fully within your power to make it so."

The next card is the Emperor.

Morgana makes a thoughtful noise. "I'm going to say that this is Arthur. Strong of heart, and very wise. He's protective of those he cares about, and will do whatever is necessary to keep them safe. You can trust him with anything."

Merlin isn't surprised when the next card she turns over is the Lovers.

"The Lovers represent love and sexuality," Morgana says, smirking slightly at Merlin. "It's mostly a happy card, but you must be careful. The flame of love and passion has to be cared for; even happy beginnings can end badly if secrets and lies are present."

The Ace of Cups is next.

"This card is very similar to the Lovers. It represents new beginnings, the start of a relationship. Potential for true love is there, but the right decisions must be made by the people involved."

She makes to turn over the next card but Merlin reaches out and lightly grabs her wrist, catching her eye. He swallows and takes a deep breath.

"I felt…something. When I picked up the cards."

"They were touching your energy," Morgana explains. "Reading you so that they could tell you what you needed to hear."

"Can anybody feel them do this?"

Morgana smiles and pulls her wrist free from Merlin's hand, gathering the cards together. "No. Only certain people."

Merlin pauses. "Did Arthur tell you I was coming by today?" he asks, keeping his voice level.

Morgana's smile widens. "He did."

Merlin stares at her for a second before whispering a revealing spell under his breath and feeling his eyes burn for a split second. The cards jerk in Morgana's hand but otherwise do nothing, to his surprise. What doesn't surprise him is the fact that Morgana just laughs.

"I don't rig my cards, Merlin," she says in amusement. "Every reading I give, especially yours, is true and honest. Arthur wanted me to give you a reading, but he would never ask me to lie to you about what the cards say." She grins wickedly. "He knows better."

Merlin has no idea what to say to that. He watches as Morgana sets down the stack of cards and holds her hand over them, eyes flashing gold as she whispers a familiar cleansing spell. She looks up and catches his eye.

"For the next person. The energies need to be pure and uncombined."

Merlin feels like the rug's been pulled out from under his feet. "I—I need to go."

He pushes away from the table and heads for the door, pausing when Morgana calls after him.

"Don't be angry with Arthur," she says. "I know my brother, and he was probably just trying to make sure you were comfortable with the idea of telling him. He's known about me for years; I promise you, he won't react badly."

"Right," Merlin says, smiling weakly. "Thank you."

He hurries out of the shop before she can say another word, immediately heading in the direction of the jousting arena. There's a million and one thoughts swirling through his head, Arthur the focus of all of them. When had he discovered Merlin's magic, and why hadn't he said anything sooner? Why not talk to Merlin directly instead of sending him to his sister?

The arena has a crowd of people surrounding it, and Merlin can hear the sounds of the joust echoing over the grounds. He pushes his way to the front, unsurprised to see that Arthur is one of the knights currently in action. The horse he's riding is dressed in red and gold, and Arthur's armour glints in the sunlight. The entire thing is scripted, but Merlin finds himself smiling despite himself when Arthur wins the joust and takes off his helmet to ride along the edge of the arena. He catches Merlin's eye as he passes, and uncertainty flashes across his face before he's heading for the back.

The crowd disperses to enjoy the rest of the fair before the next scheduled joust, and Merlin takes a seat on one of the wooden benches to wait. It doesn't take long before Arthur appears, hurrying across the dirt area, dressed in the brown breeches and blue tunic that he had retrieved from his car that morning.

"Hi," he says carefully when he reaches Merlin, sitting beside him.

"I met Morgana," Merlin says, not entirely sure he knows what he's doing.

Arthur lets out a breath, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Yeah?"

Merlin stomach twists dangerously, but he forces the words out anyway. "How long have you known? Why didn't you just tell me yourself?"

"I only saw you this morning, with the dishes," Arthur explains, squinting at him in the sunlight. "And how would you have reacted if I'd just come out and said something right then?"

"I probably would have tried deflecting and avoiding, and possibly outright lying." Merlin sighs and looks at Arthur steadily. "The only ones who have ever known about it are my parents, Will, and Freya. It would have been instinctual, not because I don't trust you."

Arthur's lips quirk. "I thought that might be the case; very few people know about Morgana. I was hoping that if you knew about her and knew that I knew then you would be more willing to share that part of your life with me." He smiles crookedly. "I really like you, and I'd like to keep seeing you. I don't want to start this off with secrets between us."

Merlin huffs out a shaky laugh. "I don't either. But not automatically hiding it is going to take some getting used to."

"We can work on it together," Arthur says, reaching for Merlin's hand and twining their fingers together. "How does that sound?"

Merlin smiles, relief flooding him. "It sounds perfect."

*

The following weekend is the last one for the fair, and Merlin can hardly believe how fast the season has gone. Merlin and Will load up the birds into the travel trailer after their final show, making sure they're fed and have water before locking them safely inside. It's dark and well after closing by the time they're finished, and since there's supposed to be a party on the green after everyone has packed everything up, they head for the back field located on the other side of the fair.

"So," Will starts as they walk. "Arthur knows."

"Yeah," Merlin says. "Arthur knows."

Will sighs and gives Merlin a hard push. "Maybe he can convince you to do something more brilliant with it than cleaning bird shit or beating me up with pillows."

Merlin laughs. "Probably, but I guarantee it's not anything you want to know about."

Will starts making horrible gagging noises, only stopping when they reach the field and Freya finds them, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Quit teasing Merlin," she says. "He's finally got a boyfriend that knows, which means we'll all be happier in the long run."

"Such faith," Merlin says dryly, and Freya just grins before dropping a kiss on his cheek and dragging Will towards the gathering crowd.

A pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, and Merlin smiles as he leans back against Arthur's chest.

"Hello, you," Arthur says, resting his chin on Merlin's shoulder.

"I can't believe it's over," Merlin says, looking out at all the people he's met over the past eight weeks.

There's a bonfire in the middle of the field, and one of the minstrel-style bands is playing through their fastest, most upbeat songs. Freya and Will are having a mock swordfight with their pirate swords, and Morgana is dancing merrily with one of the other jousters named Leon. Morgause and Cenred are sharing a log by the fire and a bottle of mead, and Nimueh is walking around with a goblet cradled in her hand. Gwen and Lance are relaxing on a blanket, holding hands and staring up at the stars, and Sophia and Vivian are snogging madly at the edge of the field. Another jouster Merlin recognizes, Gwaine, is making rounds between all the ladies, giving them flowers and kissing their hands gallantly.

"It wasn't anything like what I was expecting," he continues.

"What were you expecting?" Arthur asks, tightening his grip.

Merlin smiles. "To be utterly miserable—but instead I had the best time of my life. I met some amazing people and made new friends." He twists around in Arthur's arms and grins wickedly. "Met a complete arse that turned out to be not so bad after all."

"Oh, is that right?" Arthur exclaims, huffing out an indignant laugh. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Are you planning on coming back next year, then?" Arthur asks. "Since I'm 'not so bad'?"

"I don't know," Merlin says doubtfully. "It might take some convincing from my hot boyfriend."

"Oh, I can convince you," Arthur says, grinning wickedly. He leans close and his lips brush over Merlin's. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll start right now."


End file.
